


Bellatrix's Other Man

by I_was_BOTWP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Prompt Fic, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_BOTWP/pseuds/I_was_BOTWP
Summary: Rodolphus suspects something. Narcissa doesn't plan on telling him anything.





	Bellatrix's Other Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the Facebook group The Slytherin Cabal's 1k in 1 week challenge. The prompts were straw, distinct, and society. Beta credit to ElleMartin.

"I require a word with you, Narcissa," Rodolphus whispered in her ear, pulling her aside just before they were to exit the manor's dining room.

He had timed his request well; the other guests had made their way to either Lucius' study or the music room for a digestif. Narcissa wouldn't be missed for a few minutes, as the elves already knew what to serve to the ladies gathered to gossip among themselves.

Extracting her wrist from his grasp, she regarded her brother-in-law cooly. Lucius may be cowed by The Dark Lord, but Narcissa was still the mistress of this manor and would not be intimidated by a mere guest, especially her sister's impotent husband. She watched him fidget with one of his cufflinks while she remained silent.

Admittedly curious, Narcissa however could not stand around all evening waiting for him to spit out whatever he felt was important enough to have them both absent from the small gathering. With a sigh, she made to move around him. "I don't have time for you to find your tongue. I have guests to attend to."

"Wait," he entreated. "I just need to know… Is Bellatrix engaging in…"

Raising a brow at Rodolphus' stammering, Narcissa took a modicum of pity on him. That did not mean she planned to fill in the blank for him.

Finally, he looked away, staring at a sideboard, while he said hurridly, "Sexual relations with another man?"

It was only through a monumental effort that Narcissa kept in any whisper of contempt for the wizard before her. Biting her tongue so he wouldn't see any outward sign of her discomfort with having to be the one to have this conversation with him, she thought on how to answer. _Why couldn't he have gone to someone else?_

"What has you thinking that?" she asked, wanting to know exactly whom he suspected of sleeping with Bella. She had the distinct impression he had a specific wizard in mind. She wondered who it was.

Giving up his unseeing perusal of the impressive silver collection on display, he turned back towards her. "I overheard something while taking a walk through the gardens before dinner. It was Bella laughing, followed by a moan. At first, I thought perhaps she was having a bit of her usual sort of fun. She sometimes moans like… _that_ during certain types of spell-casting."

Narcissa nodded. She knew of her eldest sister's proclivity for getting off from torturing people.

"I called her name, asking if she needed some help. When I came around the hedge, wondering who was on the receiving end of her wand, I found her alone, adjusting her skirts," Rodolphus finished, before his mouth set in a firm line.

Looking down at her wrist as discreetly as possible, Narcissa saw that they had been standing here for perhaps ten minutes. Much longer, and someone was sure to come looking for them. It really wouldn't do to be found alone like this. She was barely holding onto her spot in society as it was. Bella may not care about being called a whore behind her back, while everyone laughed at her cuckolded husband behind his, but Narcissa certainly cared about her and her family's reputation. Insomuch as she could control anything.

"She tried to tell me tripped and fell! She wasn’t healing anything, and certainly wasn't a moan of pain. How stupid does she think I am?!”

_You're an imbecile._

Steeling herself, Narcissa smiled gently at him. This would need a delicate hand, no doubt. “Did you get a look at anyone apparating away? Did you smell anything distinct? How about-”

“So you do know who she’s having an affair with?” he asked, growling. Moving a step toward Narcissa, she noticed he held his wand at his side in a clenched fist.

Holding up her hands, palms facing out towards Rodolphus, she attempted to cool him back down. He may not be the sharpest scalpel in the potions kit, but unfortunately he had a temper and _was_ quite adept at the Dark Arts.

“That isn’t what I said at all,” she tried to placate him in a soothing voice. “I am trying to gather facts, before we jump to conclusions. I have also… suspected her. But without proper evidence, I didn’t want to say anything just yet.”

_So he doesn't know who she's whoring around with. Best to tell him at least a partial truth._

Luckily, he nodded at her, although his brow remained furrowed. He began to pace. When his back was turned, she again glanced at her watch. Really, she needed to move this along.

“I think you should take a bit of time. See if you can gather any more evidence,” she told him, smoothing her skirt.

The sound of Lucius’ cane could be heard coming down the hall. One of the elves must have signaled him. They had a code worked out these days. An elf would drop a handful of straws while preparing the drinks, and whichever one of them was present would find the other.

Rodolphus must have heard the distinctive tapping too, because he ceased his striding up and down the east side of the long dining table, coming to a stop at an appropriate distance from her.

The door to the room swung open, allowing the two occupants to see Lucius standing there. Once he would have cut an imposing figure. Without his wand, even hidden as it usually had been inside his cane, he seemed much smaller. He still gave Rodolphus a sneer.

Breaking eye contact with the stockier wizard, Lucius gave Narcissa a searching look, eyes darting from her head to her toes, to return to her face. In reply to the unspoken query, she lifted her lips in a sweet smile, gliding forward to tuck her hand through the crook of his arm. She felt the minute straightening of his back as they turned towards Rodolphus to present a unified front.

“Rodolphus and I were just finishing up a conversation. I fear I have been neglecting our guests while trying to make sure all is well with _our family_.” It was not her most subtle moment, but she saw the gleam of understanding in Rodolphus’s eyes. She was implying she would help him, but she would not jeopardize her husband or son to do it. Of course, that was all a front. She had no intention of helping him figure out who Bellatrix had opened her legs for.

Even if some of Bella’s conquests were willing to be indiscreet, such as the slimy elder Nott, Lord Voldemort would not be so pleased as to be unmasked. It was Narcissa’s belief that only herself and Lucius were privy to this particular dalliance of Bellatrix's. And really they only knew because of their house elves.

Rodolphus cleared his throat. “Yes, yes. Sorry to keep you, Narcissa. If you do find out anything of interest, well, please keep me updated.”

She acknowledged him with a tilt of her head.

There was no need for Lucius to ask questions or appear worried. He knew perfectly well that she would fill him in on what had transpired once everyone had left, and they were in the safety of their bed with some proper privacy spells in place.

Gesturing with his free arm, Lucius swept an arc with it towards the door. “Shall we? Our Lord will be wondering where we have gotten off to.”

Rodolphus gave a half bow, before exiting the room. Lucius raised a brow at his wife, then led her towards the door. Allowing herself to be walked down the hall behind the other man, they parted ways at the stairs. Dutifully, Narcissa raised her cheek for Lucius to peck it.

Once they were out of sight, Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief. She had probably bought herself a bit of time.

If Rodolphus figured out that his _dear_ wife had slept with nearly all of the inner circle of Death Eaters, save Lucius and Severus, who knows what half-cocked idea he would come up with to defend her supposed honor. At least there was the bright side that Bellatrix didn’t seem to be able to carry a baby to term. It was easier to hide wantonness without a bastard to prove it.


End file.
